The Wayne Family Secrets
by Fae 206
Summary: It's the one thing Bruce Wayne has always dreamed of, finding and reviving his parents. However, when their rescue leaves him looking like Two-Face, nicknaming himself Three-Face, it's going to take more than the Bat family to bring him back to reality. With his friends and family, will Bruce be able to stay the hero? How did Thomas and Martha survive and by whose plot?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I had this idea just come up suddenly. There will be both flashbacks and continued scenes in this fic. I know this idea has been done many times but I hope if you do read this, you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it.

 **The Wayne Family Secrets**

 **Chapter One**

It was the kind of news that even the Batman found difficult to believe.

Bruce Wayne had been working for five weeks trying to get all of the information formed and as difficult as it was to believe, there were worse things happen and ways of remedying them. Jason was clear proof of that. Bruce hated the pain that had happened to the young boy but he had been the one who had known how to deal with this plan the most. Although he was in his thirties now, it had been revealed that Thomas and Martha Wayne were alive and had been alive for all of those years.

This was the type of revelation that made all the others look like surprises rather than shocks and he was fortunately being helped by his former team members to get what was most important back. Barbara and Tim were running surveillance through web operations, Dick and Kate were doing some ground work that was mostly testing their physical qualities, Damian was eavesdropping on conversations all over the city. However, it had been Jason who had discovered where they were and how to bring them back.

He really owed Jason for that. Maybe dealing with death and resurrection was his specialty or was that too painful to say.

As he neared the underground bunker, he saw Red Hood waiting for him and stopped the Batmobile. He was like a young kid inside, excited to see his parents after such a long time away from them but the Batman wasn't a little kid. He had to be the Batman to save them.

He just hadn't expected this to be real even with Scarecrow, Two Face, and Hugo Strange all working as a team together. Not to mention how this had all started with Raa's Al Ghul. Yes, the situation was strange but he could do it and regain what he had wanted to for so long.

"Keep your cool, okay?" Red Hood told him as he put a hand on Batman's shoulder, "I'm telling you. It's tricky and we both know how much emotions can blow us up," he said and Batman turned to him. It was a painfully sick joke but Jason was traumatized by the experience even now. He had never come back as the same person.

"I know what I'm doing," Batman growled back, "but it's okay. We've secured the perimeter. Alfred's at the cave. Nightwing and Batwoman are creating a shield around the area."

"If you're sure," Red Hood advised, "but I'm coming in with you. There's bound to be some sort of a trap."

Batman nodded as they entered the bunker together. Of course it was loaded with traps but with all of his weapons and with Jason's aid at his side they were able to clear them as well as the cronies that Harvey had put inside. It wasn't that hard but as they neared the middle of the area, Bruce saw them. His parents were alive but they were as frozen as any of Victor's victims.

"We have to get them out of here," Batman said back as Red Hood noticed the cameras. They were being watched. They had been lured down here and something was going to go wrong. He heard a beeping sound and saw the bomb that had been activated.

"I'll take care of that," Jason said as he grabbed the explosive, "You take care of them."

Batman nodded as he moved towards his parents. He had wanted to save them for so long, dreamed of doing so but it hadn't seemed meant to be. This was meant to be, he was almost beside them. He reached out to open his mother's tomb and she fell out, starting to regain consciousness. He looked at her. How could she be awake already, she had been kept down here since he was a kid. Well, she was probably somewhere else at first.

As Bruce tried to use the same method to get his father out, he felt something puncture him, throwing him back. He had fortunately been able to unlock his father as well and was hearing Jason coming back towards them but at that point he felt something hit him. He absorbed the blow but was pushed back, he rolled to his side before his face started to burn. Was he on fire? No, the pain was worse. It seemed to be coating him in a painful serum. He needed to get up.

The last thing he heard before blacking out was his father's voice followed by Jason's.

"Who is he? Who are you?"

"He's the Batman."

…

…

Tim had been with Alfred in the cave whilst this was happening. He had wanted to be at Bruce's side, aiding him but he knew he had a better grasp on computers than the other Robins. He was a master at it and was proud to be acknowledged with even Babara following his lead this time. It was when the TV seemed to change channel without his movement that both he and Alfred stared at the screen.

They watched Batman and Red Hood enter the bottom of the bunker that they were all observing in bated breaths and then it happened. Batman was staring into the camera without realizing it and he was knocked backwards but Tim couldn't see by what.

Batman had done something that he had warned anyone who worked with him not to do, he had been more invested in his emotions than in the crime fighting work. It was difficult not to be when you had the opportunity to rescue your own parents, he would have done anything for his to be healthy. Still, this was the Batman and it appeared an invisible enemy.

He then saw Bruce be pushed back and the camera zoomed in as his face hit acid without him realizing it, the same type of acid that had crippled Harvey Dent and driven him to madness. For a moment you could see half the mask burning off revealing that Batman was Bruce Wayne and then you saw the way that the acid affected him, giving him that familiar look that his once-friend turned supervillain had. He was a second Two Face. Then it switched to black and Tim looked at Alfred whose eyes were wide with fear.

"The body is only one part of a man," Alfred said solemnly, "The mind is another."

Tim nodded. He knew what that meant. Bruce looking like Two-Face was only the beginning, only the physical. It was his mind that needed to be protected or they'd have to restrain The Batman as the most powerful villain they had encountered. Hopefully they still had the strength to do that.

…

…..

"He _has_ to come back here tonight," Dick said as he paced the hallways of Wayne Manor. He looked at Alfred nervously, "He will, right? He'll see that it's okay. That we'll support him, that he needs help. He'll get that he's different, right?"

"I don't know, Master Dick," Alfred said solemnly, "but I will remind him of it. Now, that secret being exposed is more of a danger to his mind than even the acid may be."

"Well, Batman wears a mask, he can continue wearing a mask. I mean, it was only shown for a moment. People couldn't have -"

"Shown for a moment, Master Richard," Alfred said with more severity, "and repeated numerous times on the news reports. I am more anxious to know whether he found his parents, Master Thomas and Mistress Martha."

As that was said, a car drove up at the house and Alfred tried to ease his anxiety. Bruce needed to be reminded of the goodness inside of him. He opened the door and saw Thomas Wayne standing there with Red Hood whilst they held the half-masked Bruce. "Master Thomas," Alfred said in shock before looking down at the man he was holding. The way that he had been disfigured, was there even a cure for that.

"It seems that I've been asleep for a while, my old friend," he said before turning to the man he was holding. "This gentleman needs medical aid. I might have just woken up and am rusty but I feel that I will be able to give him the best care," he said as Alfred looked at him as if he were a ghost despite having similar things occur. "After I have aided this heroic gentleman, please inform me of my son's whereabouts. It must come to a shock to him that I am alive and talking right now."

Alfred's expression softened but saw Jason shake his head. Of course they wouldn't recognize him, their son was last seen a little boy who had been scared of Zorro. This man he was carrying had gone through so much because of that pain. "I'm not sure how to tell you," he said before seeing Martha enter and look around wildly. He turned his attention to her.

"How am I al—alive?" she whispered as she collapsed onto the ground and Dick ran over to her. "I…I..how?" she asked and Alfred put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

He didn't know how to explain this either.

…

…

Jason pulled off his mask as he helped place Bruce down. He knew that Bruce might be disappointed he risked his identity and his safety but this was Thomas Wayne, a member of the Wayne family deserved respect. He moved over to Bruce and put a hand on the masked portion of his face.

"I will check with Alfred to see what medical supplies he has," Thomas said and Jason stared at him as if he were some kind of a zombie despite his own history. Someone revived so quickly shouldn't be moving around like this, as if nothing had happened. "Please remove the patient's mask," he said and Jason stared at him.

"Reveal his identity?" Jason asked before reaching to peel off the part of the mask that hadn't burned from the exposure to the acid. As he touched it, Bruce grabbed his wrist.

"It stays on," he whispered weakly before moving his fingers towards his face, "Mirror," he said and Jason stood there timidly, he didn't want for Bruce to lose hope. However, Bruce was starting to sit up. "Jason, a mirror," he requested and Jason turned to look at Thomas who was starting to leave.

"Remember it's the man inside," Jason said hesitantly as he handed Bruce the item he had asked for. He saw his mentor's eyes widen in horror as he saw the change in his appearance. He was a second Two-Face or, with his mask on, was he Three-Faced. No. He wasn't a villain, they weren't going to turn him into a villain.

He refused for them to do that to him.

…

…

Thomas moved over to Alfred, looking at his wife nervously before concentrating on the butler. "Might I have your help?" he asked before looking around. This place had changed and it was starting to hit him that he hadn't been unconscious for only a few months but years had gone by and he was only starting to realize it, realize the effect of his disappearance.

"Of course," Alfred said, "I'll get the medical supplies."

"And Bruce, it might not be the best time to request this, but make sure to contact my son," he said and Alfred paused nervously. He knew that they wouldn't expose his secrets but was it fair for him to tell them this personal information, not that the whole world didn't already know. "Please tell me that Bruce is okay," Thomas said desperately.

"It all depends, sir, on the medical assistance you can give him tonight," he said and both Martha's and Thomas's eyes widened with shock. Without a second thought, Thomas rushed back to the room where he had put the man's body down. He knew that the man had been wearing a suit but he should have known, he should have been able to recognize him.

To his horror, the other man had disappeared and Jason was trying to regain his breath. Thomas stepped forwards and looked around the area. "Bruce?" he asked nervously. He was gone.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you for everyone who chose to read this fic. It means a lot to me especially when there are dozens of better writers in this category 😊 Thank you for giving me a chance.

I also didn't know there was already a Three-Face character in the comics, guess I should have researched first 😊

 **Chapter Two**

It was strange, standing alone at the top of the police building where the light was and knowing that people were aware of Bruce's two identities. Still, he was the master of hiding and Dick wanted to get all the help that he could. He was glad when he heard someone behind him and turned to see Gordon. He paused as he reminded himself to be Nightwing even though Bruce Wayne was now publicly known to be the Batman.

"It's just you, huh?" Gordon asked in disappointment and Dick nodded.

"Trying to locate him. Something is going on in his head and the first twenty-four hours are the hardest, they could determine whether he's still the vigilante or whether he's going to turn into part of the rogue gallery, not that they would accept him after what he's done to them." Dick paced the rooftop before sitting down. He sighed, taking deep breaths to steady himself.

"I think I know who you are," Gordon commented and Dick looked up at him.

"You mean, more than Nightwing?" he asked and Gordon turned to him.

"It doesn't matter to me whether you're Nightwing or Robin, Richard," he said and Dick tensed. "Bruce Wayne needs our help, _Batman_ needs our help," he told him and Dick looked away.

"That obvious, huh?" he asked as he removed the mask and sat back as Gordon seemed to feel more at ease as they faced one another. "I suppose it's over for all of us. Once the foundations gone, the walls tend to crumble," he commented and Gordon turned.

" _You_ were the easiest one to figure out," he told him. "Well one of the easiest, I haven't relayed any of the information but I'm expecting people to be able to connect the dots. So, how is he? I saw the accident. I wanted to remind him that it's not what a man looks like that defines him but his intentions. I suppose the fact that you're looking for him should give me some pause."

"I don't matter," Dick told him, "but he does and it's true, he's always been on the edge of breaking but if the acid didn't change him then people knowing what he does at night will. Even if he forms a new disguise, he'll be speculated about being Bruce underneath. Bruce is family to me and I know that you consider his alter-ego a friend at least."

"Let me know what I can do, I would want to continue our friendship," he told the younger man. "I'll keep the light on. Even if he won't come, at least he'll know that we stand beside him. I'm not giving up on him."

Dick nodded, "I'll leave that to you then," he said before doing a flip off the roof and then following it with some other tricks to get far away. He needed to try to find Bruce before he lost his mind completely. He should be at the manor with his parents, his family. He definitely shouldn't be alone and if he had to spend all night searching for him then he would.

…

….

Thomas sighed heavily as he tried to think about what had happened since he had woken up. He had known that some superhero had saved him and that had been enough to make him consider some things. He hadn't known that it was his own son under that mask. His son who was around his age now. The age didn't matter though, he wanted to speak with his son. They loved him from the bottom of their hearts even if he had gone bat-stuff-crazy.

"How unhinged is he?" Thomas asked as he looked at Alfred, taking the tea he was offered. "Bruce, how mentally unhinged is he?"

"I am sorry if this is out of line, sir, but please, if you could, refrain from talking about Master Bruce in such a manner," he said solemnly as he looked towards Martha who was staring at the symbol out of the window. "Though his actions are extreme if I dare say, he's got a good heart and an honest intent to see this city become bigger and better and not face the criminals who try to make it into a playground."

"There is something unnatural about dressing up like a bat," Thomas commented and Alfred nodded.

"To some, yes, I agree with that point but because of your…disappearance, I am sorry to say that Master Bruce has had a warped perspective on life. The Batman fuels him and keeps him alive. I would wish for him to try other paths to save the city but so long as he is alive then my wishes are met."

Alfred went over to Martha who was gazing at the symbol with teary eyes. She took the tea when it was offered to her.

"So you would advise against hospitalization?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, I would," Alfred replied honestly. "From a doctoral point of view, yes, his actions do tend to be of the less than psychologically balanced but he knows what he is doing, he knows what he is risking. He might want to do it using a symbol but he is conscious and alert and I dearly hope that continues," he said before hearing a noise from a couple of rooms away, Bruce's bedroom in fact.

Alfred walked over and smiled as he saw Bruce standing there, his costume was off but the damaged part of his face was turned away from Alfred. Alfred was scared of seeing it again in person but Bruce needed help. "Master Bruce," he whispered as he approached him, "Your parents are in the other room and…"

"I won't be staying, Alfred," Bruce told him and the butler blinked in surprise. "I just wanted to say goodbye and thank you. Please make sure that my parents have everything that they need."

"I fear that that is impossible, sir," Alfred told him as he approached and Bruce turned further away from him so that he didn't have to show his face. "Sir, might I remind you that you've had many bodily injuries over the years and you've recovered from them. Maybe this is a little different but you have your name, your reputation, you have more strength in yourself than Harvey Dent had due to his childhood abuse."

"You don't want to see it, Alfred. It would turn any man psychotic to look at it," he stated and Alfred shook his head.

"Have I ever given you reason to doubt the amount that I care about you, that I care for you?" Alfred asked and Bruce turned towards him. What had happened to his face might even be worse than Harvey Dent's and the doctors had said that there was no chance of repairing the tissue on Dent's face so Alfred wasn't so hopeful.

He did take a step back as he saw the two sides of Bruce's face but he slowly took deep breaths until confident enough to look at both of them at once.

"So," Bruce whispered, "You can see that I'm a monster."

"I see a man who has been severely injured," Alfred commented, "but I still see you Master Bruce. It depends on whether you would feel more comfortable playing a hero or a villain and though I cannot support a life of villainy, I would not wish harm to befall you. I hope you are strong enough to fight against them, prove that you cannot be turned into a monster, that Batman cannot become a monster," Alfred urged before hearing someone approaching the doorway and Bruce turned his head so that he couldn't see the other man.

"Bruce?" Thomas asked in a shaky voice before approaching his son. Bruce stubbornly turned away, walking to the window but Thomas walked over to him. "Please don't run again. It's okay. Nobody wants to judge you, Son. I'm sorry that we left you alone for so long."

"It's not your fault," Bruce sighed as his shoulders slumped. "It's just after so many years of wanting you back, I can't face you. The rejection would shatter me. I'm not strong enough to cope with your rejection, Father."

"My rejection?" Thomas asked as he got closer to him and Bruce tried to hide his face in the shadows. "Please, turn and face me. I assure you that I've seen burn victims, I've seen terrible scarring, I would not want to turn away my own son."

Bruce made a fist before unclenching and did as his father had asked. Thomas had a shocked expression before he attempted to lightly touch the area of Bruce's face that had suffered enormous damage. His eyes were more curious than fearful though. As his fingers slid onto the skin, Bruce pulled away with a painful expression. It hurt.

"You are still my son," Thomas told him. "I am proud of you. I would be proud to be in public with you," he told him and Bruce looked away quickly.

"That's impossible," he told him and Thomas knew that it would take a lot for his son to heal from this. As much as he and Alfred might insist that the damage didn't mean that they stopped caring for him, he would have to care for himself as well. "I have to go. I only came here to say goodbye."

"You don't need to say that to us," Thomas told him. "I don't feel the right to tell you to stay but I ask you to take care of yourself. Your face doesn't define who you are, it is your actions that determine who you are."

"Without a doubt," Alfred nodded in agreement but Bruce had already fled from the manor.

…..

…..

Bruce had found somewhere that others wouldn't know about in the city, there were only a few people who did and he was hoping that neither Tim nor Dick would randomly pop up and try to talk to him. Tim had made this place as a sort of resting area if Bruce didn't make it back to the Batcave and so it was decked out with all the technology that could be fitted.

He shivered as he tried to push his back to the wall and stared at his face. He couldn't imagine anyone treating him with anything other than hostility if he was to give a board meeting but should he even be worried about that. For so long he had been operating outside of the law. Didn't they want to get his arrest?

"You know, I think you always did prefer Tim's skills in technology over mine," a woman said as she stood from the corner and Bruce really wondered why he hadn't noticed her there. The costume might be one thing, it made it easier to hide, but he had worked with her so many times and he should have seen her.

"Bruce," Barbara said as she approached him. She knelt down opposite him, her face calm and her eyes concerned. "It's going to be okay. As hard as it seems now, there are so many people who care about you. I am willing to stay here for as long as you need and it's because you have always cared about me. Even when I was in the wheelchair, you let me help and I became Oracle. I know that you would have saved me were you able."

"I'm going to let you down, fail you, I can't go out there," he said and then someone else entered the room and he looked up to see Tim with some large bags.

"Then we stay in here. We _don't_ leave, not until you're ready," he smiled as he put bags of food on the ground and Barbara dug through it.

These people didn't understand what he was going through.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to** Guest **for their review**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I wish I had included more Jason 😊

 **Chapter Three**

Tim looked over at Barbara who was staring at the man who had fallen asleep, finally with his guard down. It must seem impossible to overcome everything. Tim had been there when Bane had tried to take over Gotham and even in a wheelchair, Bruce would continue to fight but right now he was fading and Tim hoped that he just needed a decent rest for once. He looked at Barbara who was staring out into the night.

"I don't want to see him fail," Tim admitted and Barbara nodded as she looked at Bruce on the ground, his face really did need medical attention but they both knew if they got Alfred or any medical staff here, that would feel like a betrayal to their leader.

Batman was a great legacy, the best type of legacy but he was nothing compared to Bruce Wayne and this was a sentiment that they shared. Tim had seen the cape donned by others but Bruce always had such a good grip on reality and what it meant to be the bat. He would have supporters now, right?

Tim took a shaky breath, "Can you do something for me?" he asked and Barbara looked at him nervously. It would be better if the two of them were here and she didn't want to leave. Bruce wouldn't just snap and hurt Tim but she knew he couldn't hold him off for too long. Tim read her mind, "There's going to be someone else here to help. I wouldn't ask her if it wasn't an emergency. I wouldn't ask you for this if I didn't feel that I needed you to do it."

Barbara stared at him, she opened her mouth before hearing footsteps behind her. She closed her eyes knowing who it was that Tim had called. "We need to focus on _Batman_ ," she told the two former Robins as she felt Stephanie brush against her body. "I don't want this to be some kind of prom night sleepover," she said and Tim frowned at her.

"We weren't planning anything but you are required for street work, Gotham PD work to be exact," he said and Barbara stared at him. She knew what he was referring to but she didn't think her father would approve of her work under him but she had volunteered, he had never put her in danger. Barbara made sure her mask was on again and she nodded before leaving.

…..

…..

However Richard Grayson had believed this moment to happen, however he had imagined it, he had not wanted to be watching Bruce's parents and Bruce's biological son just staring at each other. Of course this involved Damian. Dick really wanted for Bruce to be here. He didn't want to dare think of a situation that Bruce wouldn't be able to control.

"So, your name is Damian?" Martha asked as she looked at her grandson and he stared out of the window silently. "Your mother, is she…alive?"

Damian shrugged, "I guess so," he said before Ace came over to sniff his hand and he petted the dog. Martha watched the boy uneasily.

"Do you enjoy school?" she asked and Damian shrugged again.

Dick had come to be able to translate these shrugs and the distance that Damian had built between himself and others but Martha and Thomas were his grandparents, they had been frozen for all of his existence up to this point and they were complete strangers. Dick closed his eyes as he tried to think of what he would say to his younger self were he to find that his family wasn't dead.

Okay. Maybe that was too heartbreaking to think about. He looked at Alfred as Martha continued to interview Damian with him just shrugging at every question.

"Alfred," Dick said uneasily and Alfred nodded, "Might I ask for a moment of your time?" he asked and Alfred looked over to Thomas as if to ask for permission. Thomas nodded to him and the two retreated into another room of the house. "Have you heard from him?"

"Master Bruce is being taken care of by Mas-"

"Yeah," Dick said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I know Tim and Stephanie are there."

He knew not to worry about this but it wasn't as if he could do anything else. He had a long and difficult history with Bruce and he definitely cared about him. He froze. Bruce would help him, wouldn't he? Bruce would be able to offer him support and comfort were their positions reversed. He could see Bruce waiting at his bedside trying to tell him that the inside counted and trying to successfully direct the situation into recovery and not into madness.

Bruce would never let him become the sidekick of Harvey Dent.

Even if he could never be Batman again, Dick wanted for Bruce to have a good life. He wanted for him to find some other way of helping and maybe they had been lucky to have Batman for such a long time. Public exposure was bad for him but there were so many other times it could have happened.

"Ahem," Alfred cleared his throat and Dick looked at him, "Master Dick, might I suggest that you get some rest. I'll let you know if I hear from Master Bruce but I hope that he'll be able to come back soon and come back all in one piece."

"You promise that you'll let me know?" Dick asked and Alfred nodded.

"I will tell him of how much concern and care you have borne during your time here," Alfred assured him and Dick nodded before going to say a formal goodnight to the other parties in the room and left.

Whilst on the doorstep, he pulled out his phone and called the girl who had stolen his heart all those years ago. He closed his eyes as he thought of her and of the times they had been together and had broken up deciding to be just friends. He was relieved when he heard her pick up.

"Hey, Babs" he said with a heavy sigh.

…..

…..

Barbara looked ahead of her as she stood opposite her father in their house. She had never wanted to tell him the truth and tell him why she was targeted by the Joker that day. She had the thought that he would know why she was shot and put into a wheelchair but he had never dragged the statement out of her mouth. "Dad," she said as he looked at her. "I've been…"

"I know who you pretend to be," Gordon said as he cleaned his glasses. Barbara froze and watched him silently. She bowed her head unsure to how he would handle this. No police commissioner wanted for their own daughter to dress up in a costume and aid a vigilante. She wanted to justify what she had been doing by what her brother had done but that wasn't fair and it wasn't going to make her dad feel any better.

"Dad, I never wanted you to find out this way," the woman said as she took a step forwards and Gordon nodded. "I did it because I wanted to do it. It had nothing to do with you or anything, I've always tried to do things following the law and so has -"

"Do you think that I'm going to lock either of you up?" Gordon asked before he put his glasses on and looked at his daughter in a very serious manner. "Has he ever forced you to do anything that you don't want to do? Have you ever found yourself in a situation where you couldn't say no?" he asked and Barbara shook her head.

"There may have been times when I wished that we were never involved in a situation but I could have left. When he was worried even a little for my safety, he would tell me to leave but I have the same spark in me that he has in him. We want to see justice done in this city. I _know_ that you feel the same way," she said passionately and Jim sighed.

"I do. He's never put you in danger to save himself, has he?" he asked and Barbara quickly shook her head.

"Of course not. He cares about the team before himself. He does want to be on good terms with you, Dad. I think, in his strange way, he'd even want to consider you his friend," she said and Jim laughed before raking his hand through his hair and then took a deep breath in.

"Tell him to contact me. We'll try to figure something out together," he told her and Barbara rushed forward and threw her arms around him. Hopefully this was the type of news that would be beneficial to Bruce right now as well.

…..

…..

Bruce had been able to avoid the couple who had taken guardianship of him without his desiring it. He had been able to escape and now there was just one person that he wanted to talk to. He had seen that his phone had been blown up by messages and only a handful of them were from people he wished to talk to. He used the night to his advantage and his eyes managed to focus on the person that he had hoped to see, still awake later than everyone else.

He landed in the bushes before moving slowly to the side door and opened it. He wasn't surprised when he saw Alfred there holding a cast iron pan. Taking a look at his old friend, he struggled to smile and Alfred put the pan down.

"Master Bruce," he whispered as he saw the pain in the man's eyes. "You returned. I wasn't expecting you back this soon."

"I wasn't expecting to be back this soon," Bruce told him and then looked at the father-figure to him and saw the concern in his eyes. "I want to overcome this," he said as he gestured to the rubbery and charred part of his face. He had no idea what had been put into the oil that hit him but this wasn't a regular burn. "I need some help."

"Of course, I have always wanted to provide my help to you were you to ever need it."

Alfred looked Bruce over, other than the burn he was more or less the same person. He just hoped that he wouldn't morph into somebody else. The way the world would react to him would be enough. "I'll get you something to drink." Alfred told him and Bruce sighed before nodding. "Would you like me to sit with you? You can let me know what you're thinking."

"Yeah," Bruce whispered and then nodded as he took a seat at the table.

Alfred knew how hard this would be to do but he loved Bruce as if Bruce were his own boy. He put the kettle on, some relaxing tea would probably be good for him right now, something herbal. He took a deep breath in before realizing that only Bruce would know what would be best for him. He went back into the room where Bruce was and saw that he had fallen asleep.

Alfred would disturb him in a moment and get him relocated to a bed but right now this had to be enough.

"Good night, Master Bruce."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The following morning, Alfred had started his work as early as possible. Since there was the arrival of Master Thomas and Mistress Martha he had to make sure to triple his workload and despite Bruce not eating breakfast most of the time, the parents would. Alfred still had to admit his worry and concern for Bruce. He would most likely avoid going out into the public sphere but they knew his identity. That could corrupt him.

Alfred finished setting the table for breakfast and saw Thomas enter the dining room. "Hello, sir. I believe everything is prepared for your breakfast. How are you feeling today?"

"Good," Thomas nodded, "I feel fine. Do you know where Bruce is? Has he returned?"

"I have not seen him this morning but if he doesn't have any social engagements, I would say that he is sleeping in. His hours are a little bit different than everyone else's. Shall I wake him?" he asked and Thomas paused as he looked over the food. He shook his head. "Very well, would you prefer a cup of coffee or some tea?" he asked and Thomas sat down.

"Whatever you think is best," he told him, "Do you have any papers or any documents that feature this Batman character of Bruce's?" he asked in the way that a concerned parent would. Alfred nodded.

"I'll gather them for you," he told him wondering if they would be disappointed that Bruce had created such an alter ego, that he was in fact the most well-known vigilante. Master Bruce had suffered terribly in his life and his morals and reasons were good. Alfred hoped he wouldn't have to live with disappointing his family.

As he stepped into the kitchen, he saw Martha there looking out of a window. "Morning," he nodded to her and Martha smiled weakly.

"The world sure is different, isn't it, Alfred?" she asked and Alfred nodded. The world had changed in so many ways since before they had been frozen and taken away. Bruce had had to conquer this new world alone and Alfred worried for him. "Have you seen Bruce this morning?"

"No. I haven't seen Master Bruce, I have prepared breakfast if you're hungry," Alfred informed her and Martha nodded quickly.

"Yes, thank you," she smiled before looking out at the world again. She needed to arrange for some clothes for them because Bruce didn't keep much for women in this house. She had hoped that her son would have met somebody and started a family with them but he had gone down a completely different path than the one she had wanted for him.

Martha walked in to join her husband and Alfred started the coffee and gathered together a few articles. Once the tea had finished, he brought it back to the room along with the information about Batman. He really did hope that they didn't voice disappointment in their son. Bruce had done his best in an environment ready to swallow him up as a young boy.

As he entered the room, he saw Bruce standing there and smiled. Despite the acid burn on his face that made him look like a close sibling to Harvey Dent, he was standing in the same room as his parents. He bowed his head and sat down clumsily at the table, trying to hide the ugly part of his face.

"Bruce, darling," Martha said as she reached out to touch his hand. Despite how he had grown he was still their son. He would always remain their son. "It's okay. How are you feeling this morning?"

"The umm…the information you requested, sir," Alfred said as he handed Thomas the documents about what the Batman had been up to. Thomas took it quickly and hoped that it wouldn't insult his son that they were looking into his recent past.

"Thank you," Thomas nodded before turning to Bruce who was frozen. His son was so much older than when they had left him. He had grown up and there was some psychological damage there. He paused as he saw Bruce beginning to eat some eggs. "Do you feel like joining me when I go out?" he asked and Bruce swallowed nervously.

"You're not going to…don't get shot," he said sounding like a small boy with terror in his voice.

"Oh, darling, we won't leave you again," Martha tried to reassure him and Bruce nodded nervously. "I wish that you'd let your father see your face. There has to be _something_ that we can do about it."

"This hideous side," Bruce gestured, he turned his head further away. "I wish that you never had to see it again."

"Appearance doesn't make a man," Thomas said, "the number of burn victims that I've seen prove that. It is hard to look at and the patient needs some help psychologically but they can get through it. I want to help you through that. You're my son, no matter what you've done or how you look."

Bruce sighed and turned to him, Thomas having sadness in his eyes upon viewing what Bruce had sacrificed to save them. He nodded, continuing to eat but at a slower pace.

"You are still are son," Martha told him, "and you always will be, right, Thomas?"

"Exactly," Thomas nodded. "There is no arguing on that matter. You _are_ our son."

…

…

For years, Dick had lived in secrecy about his identity. When he had been Robin, he had also been a student and Bruce had told him how important his studies had been. He had worked hard and then he had become Nightwing as well as many other identities. Maybe superhero didn't pay well but he had done it for moral reasons. If he had stopped then he might not be able to face himself in the mirror. He collected the coffee from the barista and then looked over to his table.

Jason was on his phone again. He had managed to figure his role out psychologically so Bruce should be the same. Jason had died, he had gotten himself blown up and then he had returned with a feeling of anger and vengeance fueling him but now he was a worthy person who played the sad role of the outcast son.

"Here," Dick said as he handed the younger man his coffee. "I think we both need it after last night."

Jason nodded before pushing his hair back, he laughed and closed his eyes. "Why are you always so much nicer to me than Damien?" he asked and Dick raised an eyebrow to ask if he was seriously asking that question. "Sorry. Being the black sheep is hard to admit sometimes."

"And yet you know that Bruce cares about you just as much as he does all of us. You've turned your life around. Plus, I knew you when you were just a bratty kid that didn't need saving," Dick joked as he started to drink his own coffee. Jason rolled his eyes.

They both needed some rest and some sunlight. A robin often came out at dawn compared to the bats who hid away from the world and yet the two of them were fearful that this bat wouldn't come back into the world again. Dick looked into space as Jason watched him.

As they were trying to just enjoy some quiet time together, a woman came over to Dick and Jason could see that she had a microphone and a recording device. With Bruce's secret out, one only had to tug the string enough to figure out the other players.

"You're Richard Grayson, aren't you?" she asked and Dick nodded.

"How can I help you?" he asked and Jason made himself comfortable to watch this show. Once it started to take place then he would most likely get pulled into the middle of it.

"How are you addressing the rumors that you're the original Robin?" she asked and Dick laughed weakly, he attempted to steady himself but he knew as well as Jason did that his position as Bruce's ward as well as the first appearance of Robin matched up as much as his physical appearance and background history.

"I'd say they are just rumors," he said and the woman continued.

"Everything in your past lines up. You _are_ the original Robin but you're not the only Robin. We have suspicions that Damien Wayne is the current Robin as well as Stephanie Brown and Tim Drake taking the part as well," the reporter told him and Dick stiffened. He hadn't expected this kind of an ambush.

"I can't give info on those claims," he said and the reporter nodded slowly.

"But you can give clarification on the rumors about yourself. How long did you have to train for the position? Was this the agreement you made when Bruce Wayne took you in as his ward?" she asked and Jason leaned forwards.

"Any suspicions about any other Robins?" he asked and the woman turned to him.

"Who are you?" she asked and Dick looked back at him. If this woman had gone so far as to talk about Tim and especially Stephanie then she had done her research. She must know more than he had guessed anyone could have found out. Yet, she didn't know who Jason Todd was?

"I'm Jason, Jason Todd," he said slowly.

"We don't have any information on you," she said before turning away and ignoring him. "Dick, do you have any time on your hand for an interview, I would love to get down to these questions and prove your double identity."

Dick laughed before raising his hands in defense, "I'm not sure what you're talking about," he lied and the woman stared at him. Dick knew that he was being backed into a corner. This woman knew more about his life than made him feel comfortable. He sighed and dropped his head. "Fine. Does this evening work?" he asked and the woman nodded as they set up a time.

Dick bowed his head and pushed his hand through his hair a few times as he looked down exhausted. He had no chance of denying it and having her believe him.

Jason took another sip of his drink before commenting, "I can't believe that I don't count as a Robin."

…

…

"Did he ever put you in danger that you didn't want to be in?" James Gordon asked as he brought a plate out to Barbara who looked at him nervously. She paused before opening her mouth.

"One major time," she admitted and James nodded as he took his daughter in. He had always thought that the fact that the Joker had shot her and landed her in a wheelchair had been because she was the commissioner's daughter. He had blamed himself for being unable to protect her but was the reason deeper? Had she been shot because she wanted to be a superhero. He should have looked out for her a little more.

"The time that you were put in a wheelchair?" he asked and Barbara nodded before reaching a hand out for her father.

"Even then though," she said slowly, "Even during that time when I was in the wheelchair and wanted to move, I was proud of my decision to fight. I never would have put the costume on if I didn't want to. I knew the consequences and I only wish that I could have saved him before it was too late."

"Your brother," Gordon asked before sighing, "I wish that I could have saved him as well. Is it wrong to still love him. I don't love his actions, I don't agree with what he did but…"

"Dad," Barbara said slowly, "I still love him too. Despite him being a maniac and a creep and having done terrible things, he's still my brother. I still have that familial love for him but it doesn't change what he did."

Gordon nodded before saying something that Babs would treasure, "You really are my daughter."

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I now have an ikeman Red Hood/Jason Todd on my bookshelf 😊 anyway, enjoy the story

 **Chapter Five**

Usually when Dick put his foot on the pedal and revved up the engine on his bike, he felt amazing. It was just like flying apart from instead of being in the air without contact with the ground, you had complete contact and the results would usually be disastrous were you to lose that contact. Now though, now it seemed like the odds were stacked against him. He slowed the bike as he saw some men wearing army gear around him and sighed.

Dick Grayson was almost as good as getting Nightwing these days. No, the cops knew that it was the same so it gave them the same pleasure. Dick sighed. No wonder Bruce was having difficulty leaving the house. He was the main event and Dick was an appetizer or a side. He didn't really have the same impact as Bruce despite having donned the cowl a few times of his own.

"Put your hands up where I can see them, do not attempt to reach for a weapon," one of the men said and Dick glanced at them. They had sent out a police team for him? Sure, Batman usually ran away from the cops but he had worked with the police on a number of occasions for years. Dick pulled his helmet off but then saw guns pointed at him. He placed the helmet on the ground and then held his hands up.

"No tricks, okay?" a familiar man called out and Dick noticed Harvey Bullock standing there. He sighed. Bruce had humiliated this man a number of times and Bullock wasn't one to just live through humiliation. He nodded as he watched them talk to one another.

"Okay," he said with a sigh, "Where do you guys want me?"

"You're just giving up just like that? No grand escape plan or nothing?" Bullock said and Dick looked at him. What was he expecting? Some kind of chase scene with a fiery finale. Dick had been able to give incredibly skilled acrobatic performances but he still tried to follow the law as much as he could. He still cared about others and wanted to counsel those who reached out for his help. He wasn't going to make the conditions messy by continuing to do vigilante work when the police _knew_ it was him doing them.

"I heard that all Robins had been pardoned by the mayor," Dick told him and Bullock frowned, he looked away and Dick tilted his head to the side. "That's correct, isn't it?"

"That's….that's correct that you don't go to prison for what you've done to this city but…but I still have to take you in for questioning," Bullock commented and Dick sighed before allowing one of the police officers to put the cuffs around him. He turned back to his bike.

"Can you ensure that nothing happens to my property whilst you're detaining me," he said before spotting a woman who looked as if her eyes might spark little hearts in the center of them. "You think you can do that for me?" he asked with a wink and the officer swooned. At least he still had that Grayson family charm.

As they pushed him into the car, Dick turned and his eyes widened at the other handcuffed individual. "How'd they track you down?" Dick laughed as Tim kept studying the cuffs that he could have very easily broken out of before.

"I was studying, just studying although the entire campus seemed to follow me around," Tim told him and Dick sighed as he looked out of the window. "You know, you're the third Robin that they rounded up. Only two of us are in this car though, I think we know better than to run."

"Ah," Dick nodded, "Let me guess, Damian ran and Jason can't be found."

"Bingo," Tim said before rolling his eyes. "Kid called me an idiot for just going along with the police officers but it makes it easy not to be violent with anyone. I'm more in it for the technical side of it anyway. Also, I heard that you got back with your girl," he winked and Dick nodded.

Hopefully nobody else was being rounded up and stuck in a jail cell. It would be an interesting night but what was most nerve wrecking was the idea that at any moment Bruce might twist and break. He could lose it and Bruce becoming someone who wasn't either himself or Batman was going to be even scarier than the other Harvey.

…..

…

Bruce stared at the television as Thomas made an attempt to bandage up his face, making notes about how he could change different medications and ointments so that his son wouldn't be crippled by trying to save them. "Are you okay?" Thomas asked and Bruce took a slow breath in.

"Yes, father," he nodded as he saw the reports saying that Tim and Dick were kept in a jail cell together and people reacting that they didn't trust the two of them in there together because of all the skills that they each had. What they weren't reporting on was the kindness and generosity that each male had to give. They were being dragged through all of this because of Bruce and he was definitely aware of it.

Bruce pulled back as pictures of Tim and Dick were put up on the TV screen. He sighed. Had he failed them by having his identity discovered? They hadn't asked for any of this. How dare these people try to use them like this, they were just young boys and he had been responsible for dragging them into this life of crime. If they weren't released then they might be sent to Arkham and even he feared going down there and facing all of the criminals alone.

"Okay, let's finish with that for now," Thomas said as he put a hand on his son's shoulder. He was fortunate that Alfred had kept charts and photo albums chronicling Bruce during the years. He was starting to feel that he didn't know his son any longer but it wasn't the not knowing but rather the fear of not wanting to know.

His son wasn't dangerous was he?

"Do you need me to sit here?" Bruce asked as the next news broadcast was shown and when Thomas shook his head, Bruce stood up and Thomas watched him. Were there still ways of helping his son and being a positive in his son's life or had he broken too badly and gone batty.

"If you need anything or if you're worried about the infection," Thomas called out to him and Bruce nodded.

Bruce wandered into the kitchen and then spotted Alfred doing some polishing in the next room. "Hey," he said and Alfred finished what he was doing before turning back to the caped crusader. "I hope that I'm not interrupting anything, Alfred."

"Nothing that can't wait until later, Master Bruce," Alfred said and Bruce sighed as he caught a glimpse of himself in the adjoining mirror. He shivered as he saw where the wounds were though they were now dressed once again with the ointment spread on. "Having trouble?"

"A little," Bruce replied and Alfred hummed. "Do you think that I ruined their lives?"

"Your parents, sir?" Alfred asked and Bruce shook his head. Although he of course wanted to be seen in a good light when it came to his family, the ones he was most worried for right now were those that he had drawn into his mess. There were the Robins of course and Stephanie, Barbara, Cate, a lot more people that had been working with him and now could be said to be aiding and abetting a criminal. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that. The mayor had pardoned the bat family.

"Tim and Dick have been taken to the police station and being held for information. I assume that the police wanted to get their hands on all of the Robin but a greater honor code is what separates those two from the other," Bruce commented and Alfred hummed.

"I believe all of those involved have great honor," he announced. "As for Master Dick and Master Timothy, I need not worry about them. They've been trained by the best." Alfred turned around to see Bruce looking down with his head bowed, "Master Bruce?"

"Is it worth coming out of the darkness when man is so cruel?" he asked and Alfred paused, he paled slightly as he watched Bruce. He seemed different and Alfred wanted to get him into a warm bath or with his head on a pillow so that he could rest. He needed his rest.

"I'm sure that things aren't that bad, sir," Alfred commented and Bruce watched him. "This is only the beginning and yes, it might be a lot different now that people are alerted to the fact that you are the man who has been beating up on criminals but don't tell me that you never thought about that."

"What if they are the ones who are right?" Bruce asked and Alfred stared at him in wonder. "I mean, the so-called criminals. Their plans always have at least a chance of working and they are motivated. They know what they want and they are not going to let anyone stand in their way of getting it. Maybe Batman was always meant to be a villain."

"I think you should get some rest, sir," Alfred prompted again and Bruce turned to him. He shook his head and tried to make sure he was thinking straight. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Perhaps," he said before leaving Alfred on some rather troubling words, "If anyone hurts those boys, I'll destroy them."

….

….

As Jason pushed himself to the side of the tunnel, his eyes widened and he slunk into the shadows. What was the Joker doing in a tunnel? He would want a flashy exit from Arkham. He wanted a flashy everything. "Oh, woe is me," he said in an overly dramatic manner. "To think that all of my joy in finding the true identity of the Batman is taken from me. I wanted that for myself."

"Aww, I know puddin' but ain't Bruce Wayne an easier target than the Batman," Harley said as she followed after him. Jason was surprised that he was undetected from them.

"An easier target psychologically yes, which gives me plenty of ideas," he said with a laugh and Jason's eyes widened.

Was he truly going to corrupt Bruce Wayne?

 **End of Chapter Five**


End file.
